Smoky's Family's Christmas Carols
This song article is created by SmokythePolicePup. Note Decided to write this instead of doing a full-blown Holiday Special since I don't have the time anymore. Anyways, I hope you like them! The songs I pick are based on some of my favorite Christmas Carols. Summary Smoky and his family sing Christmas Carols on Christmas Eve as the pups get excited for a visit from Santa Claus. Hope you enjoy them! Characters *Smoky *Kailey *Trapper *Faith *Dodge *Rocky (Cameo) *Tundra (Cameo) Songs/Story It was a cloudy, cold night in Adventure Bay but it wasn't just any night, it was Christmas Eve! Smoky and Kailey were getting ready to gather their pups to sing some Christmas carols. Smoky: Pups! Time to sing Christmas Carols before bed! Trapper: Why do we do this every year? *looks curiously at his dad* Smoky: Because my dad started this tradition when your Aunt, Uncle, and I were pups and I wanted to continue the tradition with my own family! Faith: Besides Trappy, its fun! Dodge: Yeah! *wags his tail excitedly* Trapper: Yeah, I guess you're right! So who's first? Kailey: Your father can go first! Smoky: I'd love to! *warms up his voice 'All I want for Christmas is you! Sung by Smoky' Smoky: This song is for my wonderful wife Kailey! *clears his throat* Smoky: *Singing* I don't want a lot for Christmas There is just one thing I need I don't care about the presents Underneath the Christmas tree I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true oh All I want for Christmas is you I don't want a lot for Christmas There is just one thing I need, and I Don't care about the presents Underneath the Christmas tree I don't need to hang my stocking There upon the fireplace Santa Claus won't make me happy With a toy on Christmas day I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true All I want for Christmas is you I won't ask for much this Christmas I won't even wish for snow, and I I just wanna keep on waiting Underneath the mistletoe I won't make a list and send it To the North Pole for Saint Nick I won't even stay awake To hear those magic reindeer click 'Cause I just want you here tonight Holding on to me so tight What more can I do Oh, Baby all I want for Christmas is you All the lights are shining So brightly everywhere And the sound of children's Laughter fills the air And everyone is singing I hear those sleigh bells ringing Santa won't you bring me The one I really need Won't you please bring my baby to me quickly I don't want a lot for Christmas This is all I'm asking for I just wanna see my baby Standing right outside my door I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true Baby all I want for Christmas is you All I want for Christmas is you, baby As Smoky finished his song, his three pups clap and cheer and Kailey runs over and gives him a kiss. Rocky and Tundra walk by smiling at the happy family enjoying their Christmas Eve. Kailey: That was beautiful Smoky! Smoky: *blushing* Thanks Kailey! Whenever I hear that song, I think of you! Kailey smiles and nuzzles him. Smoky: So who wants to go next? *looks at his three pups* Trapper: The three of us will go next! *motions for his siblings to come by him* Winter Wonderland Sung by Trapper, Faith, and Dodge Trapper: *singing* Sleigh bells ring, are you listening, In the lane, snow is glistening A beautiful sight, We're happy tonight. Walking in a winter wonderland. Faith: *singing* Gone away is the bluebird, Here to stay is a new bird He sings a love song, As we go along, Walking in a winter wonderland. The Pups: *singing* In the meadow we can build a snowman, Then pretend that he is Parson Brown He'll say: Are you married? We'll say: No man, But you can do the job When you're in town. Dodge: *singing* Later on, we'll conspire, As we dream by the fire To face unafraid, The plans that we've made, Walking in a winter wonderland. The Pups: *singing* In the meadow we can build a snowman, And pretend that he's a circus clown We'll have lots of fun with mister snowman, Until the other kids knock him down. When it snows, ain't it thrilling, Though your nose gets a chilling We'll frolic and play, the Eskimo way, Walking in a winter wonderland. Walking in a winter Wonderland! The pups finish their song as their parents clapped and cheered for them. Trapper, Faith, and Dodge run over to their parents and gave them a big hug. Kailey: That was beautiful pups! *hugs them* Smoky: Yeah! Great job! *hugs them* Trapper, Faith, and Dodge: Thanks Mom! Thanks Dad! Smoky: Okay, its time for the last song of the night before it is time for you pups to go to bed. Kailey, you ready? *looks at her* Kailey: I sure am Smoky! 'Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer Sung by Kailey' Kailey: *singing* You know Dasher and Dancer and Prancer and Vixen Comet and Cupid and Donner and Blitzen But do you recall The most famous reindeer of all? Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer Had a very shiny nose And if you ever saw it You would even say it glows All of the other reindeer Used to laugh and call him names They never let poor Rudolph Join in any reindeer games Then one foggy Christmas Eve Santa came to say "Rudolph, with your nose so bright Won't you guide my sleigh tonight?" Then how the reindeer loved him As they shouted out with glee "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer You'll go down in history" Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer Had a very shiny nose And if you ever saw it You would even say it glows All of the other reindeer Used to laugh and call him names They never let poor Rudolph Join in any reindeer games Then one foggy Christmas Eve Santa came to say "Rudolph, with your nose so bright Won't you guide my sleigh tonight?" Then how the reindeer loved him As they shouted out with glee "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer You'll go down in history." 'Epilogue' Smoky: Great job Kailey! I love that song *gives her a kiss on the cheek* Kailey: *blushes* Thanks Smoky! *kisses him on the cheek* Trapper and Faith: Great job Mom! Dodge: Dodge liked your song Mommy! *nuzzles her* Kailey: Thanks pups! Smoky: Okay, now it's time for three little pups to head to bed! *pets them* Trapper: Do we have to? I wanna stay up and see Santa! *wags his tail excitedly* Kailey: If you don't go to bed, Santa might decide not to come since you aren't in bed! Trapper: *sighs* Fine, c'mon pups! *walks with his siblings to their rooms* Once the pups were tucked in bed, they fell asleep one after another. Smoky and Kailey kissed each of their foreheads as they walked out of the room. Smoky: Merry Christmas Kailey! Kailey: Merry Christmas Smoky! The happy couple head off to bed excited for Christmas morning and a visit from Santa Claus. Merry Christmas Everyone!!!! Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Songs Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Smoky Category:Song Articles Category:Song Article Category:SmokythePolicePup's Songs Category:Christmas Songs Category:Christmas Song Category:Holiday Songs